


Smutember 2020 1+1=3

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Light Angst, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: After a night of fun, Connie has a surprise for Steven.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 1+1=3

Steven kissed down Connie’s neck. He fiddled with the buttons on her blouse, undoing them. Underneath, Connie wore a simple white bra. The sex was an improptu action so it’s not like either had dressed for this. Of course it’s not about the clothes, it’s what’s underneath. 

Steven stripped himself, starting with his shirt. His breaths were heavy as Connie touched his chest. As Connie undid her bra Steven peeled down his jeans. Connie tossed her short onto the pile of their discarded clothes. 

Steven lightly kissed Connie’s sex, inserted two of his fat finger’s into her. As she gasped at the penetration, he slowly pumped, feeling her pussy get wetter. Once he was sure she was ready he removed himself from her and sat down on the bed. Connie crawled over and placed her hand around his half-massed cock. 

He moaned as she jacked him off. “Oh Connie, I love you.” 

She gave his cock head a few licks. “I love you too Steven.” She felt him grow harder in her hand. “Fuck Steven.”

Ready, Steven laid down on his back. Connie crawled on top. She guided his massive cock into her hungry pussy. She ooed as she sank herself down to his base. Steven rubbed her hips as she bounced on top of him. 

Screaming his name, Connie milked him for all that he was worth. As he did many times before, he filled her womb with his cum. She didn’t know if his cum was magic like all his other fluids, but Connie was always filled with a pleasurable tingle when Steven came in her. 

As they two cleaned up and cuddled, a journey was being made inside Connie. Little over a month later, Connie’s period was late. She told Steven.

“But I thought that I couldn’t… you know. Because I’m half gem.”

“Do you know for sure? I mean your biology has never been the most constant thing in the world.”

“Yeah.” Steven sat down. 

“Do you want to be-” 

“Yes.” At that moment, Steven didn’t want anything more. “But do you? Your plan-”

“Who cares about my stupid plan! This is great! I never thought we would be able to..” She trailed off tears in her eyes. She composed herself. “Let’s not work ourselves up. It-it might be nothing.” Steven nodded, stealing himself for the worse. 

But it was something. Connie was pregnant. They were going to be parents.


End file.
